In some applications, an integrated circuit device can include millions or sometimes billions of functional elements and associated electrical interconnections. Each functional element or a plurality of functional elements in combination can perform functions of the integrated circuit device. These functional elements and associated interconnections may be susceptible to a multitude of factors that can cause degradation in performance, integrity, and reliability of the overall device. Degradation of performance, integrity, and reliability can occur throughout the lifecycle of the device, such as during manufacturing, shipping, and operational use.